


Status Instagram Haknyeon Act II : Hot Debut

by le3chan



Series: Multigroup Random Story a.k.a SNS Fic Rusuh [3]
Category: CLC (Band), DIA (Band), Golden Child (Korea Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), SF9 (Band), UP10TION, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, sns fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Tentang ucapan selamat debut Haknyeon buat Jaehyun yang membuahkan skandal.





	Status Instagram Haknyeon Act II : Hot Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny muncul secara tiba-tiba gegara teaser clip nya Bong Jaehyun, maksa-maksa minta segera buat ditulis.
> 
> Enjoy.

(Untuk gambarnya Bong Jaehyun Golcha lihat di [sini](imgur.com/a/h1gqc) dan [sini](imgur.com/a/Gjtsm) )

 

**nyeonju** Good luck buat temen gue Bong Jaehyun @ **lovelybongvely** yang lovely se-lovely namanya yang bakalan debut akhir bulan ini. Kurang-kurangin nge-blank ya entar kalo udah resmi debut, malu sama tampang cakep lu kalo kerjaan lu nge-blank mulu.

 

Eh, gue kenapa jadi bayangin kalo  Wanna One sama Golden Child ketemunya bukan di stage tapi malah di lapangan bola ya, tanding gitu, secara itu tim membernya sama-sama sebelas orang. Apalagi kan Golden Child punya jersey number gitu, udah cocok deh jadi kesebelasan. Kesebelasan Golden Child dari Woollim Ent. 

 

Jadi ngakak gue.

 

# **Golden_Child** # **BongJaehyun** # **Jaehyun** # **Hot_Debut**

 

**.**

**ongmotiong** Awalnya muji, belakangnya nge-diss. Gak beres lu jadi orang Nyeon. @ **euiung** itu pacarnya masih waras?

 

**woojintan** Eh, boleh juga tuh, entar kapan-kapan boleh deh tanding bola, sampein temen lu ya Nyeon

 

**crystalbin** Lah, si Jaehyun baru mau debut lu good luck-in, kemaren gue kombek lu gak ngucapin apa-apa gitu ke gue? Weh, pilih kasih lu

 

**xiaodong** Eh, bener juga. Weh, pilih kasih lu. Disogok pake apaan lu sama @ **lovelybongvely**? 

 

**kwon_eunchae** Weh, pilih kasih lu. Disogok pake apaan lu sama @ **lovelybongvely**? (2)

 

**hwiyoungyoung** Weh, pilih kasih lu. Disogok pake apaan lu sama @ **lovelybongvely**? (3)

 

**ahnseobbie** Si Haknyeon dikeroyok lagi sama temen-temennya. Temen-temennya sadis. Ngakak dulu, ah. 

 

**n__ys_** Woollim? Grupnya bang Daeyeol sama bang Sungyoon ya? @nyeonju sampein sama temen lu yak, gue todongin album debut plus tanda tangannya sekalian sama bang Daeyeol yak, suruh kirim aja ke gedung I.One

 

**godnyel** Weh, temen lu bening ya Nyeon? Boleh tuh kenalin sama gue / @ **n__ys_** lu ganti profesi sekarang jadi tukang todong? / @ **ahnseobbie** itu di atas ada Woojin loh, gak disapa gitu?

 

**ongmotiong** ^ atas gue kerjaannya ngerusuh mulu

 

**nyeonju** Gue bukan muji trus nge-diss bang @ **ongmotiong** , kenyataan itu mah. Pacar gue gak usah dibawa-bawa bisa kali bang / eh, tapi belom tentu mereka mau loh maen bola bareng @ **woojintan** / lah, gue kan kemaren udah ngucapin ke elu secara personal gitu @ **crystalbin** , udah lupa lu? / @ **xiaodong** @ **kwon_eunchae** @ **hwiyoungyoung** enak aja ngatain gue pilih kasih, gak ngasih apa-apa tuh bocah / @ **ahnseobbie** diem bisa? / entar gue sampein bang @ **n__ys_** sama @ **lovelybongvely** / Ji @ **winktoyourheart** pacar lu ngerdus Ji! / rusuh aja sih kerjaan lu bang @ **godnyel** , lagian temen gue udah punya pacar bang, pacarnya biar lebih muda, manly orangnya bang, anak Busan juga. Jangan ngerdus deh bang, itu kasian sama @ **winktoyourheart** , entar kalo diputusin lu juga yang nangis bang

 

**lovelybongvely** @ **crystalbin** @ **xiaodong** @ **kwon_eunchae** @ **hwiyoungyoung** kagak nyogok gue, yang ada malah dipalak gue sama @ **nyeonju** / @ **n__ys_** nanti disampein sama bang Daeyeol bang

 

**ahnseobbie** berisik aja sih bang @ **godnyel** , awas itu komen lu yang di atas dibaca sama @ **winktoyourheart** / lah ternyata si Haknyeon nge-post good luck hasil malak ya? Temen-temen lu sadis bener sih, bobroknya Haknyeon diumbar terus, @ **euiung** pacar lu benerin gih, masa gak ikhlas ngucapin good luck

 

**crystalbin** Weh, @ **lovelybongvely** lu dipalak sama @ **nyeonju**? Huahahahaha. Ututututu, kasian *puk-puk*

 

**xiaodong** Haknyeon ganti profesi jadi tukang palak, ngakak deh. Eh, tapi lu malak @ **lovelybongvely** kok gak ngajak-ngajak gue Nyeon?

 

**kwon_eunchae** ^ kagak beres lu @ **xiaodong**. Cie, ada yang notis Jaehyun. Dikatain bening tuh, gak lu tanggepin @ **lovelybongvely**?

 

**hwiyoungyoung** Eh, iya. Cie.. cie.. cie.. @ **lovelybongvely** ada yang minta kenalan noh

**xiaodong** Eh, iya. Cie.. cie.. cie.. @ **lovelybongvely** ada yang minta kenalan noh (2)

 

**lovelybongvely** Gue mah dipalakin mulu sama Haknyeon @ **crystalbin** :'( / @ **xiaodong** otak sama kelakuan lu kok makin lama makin gak beres sih? Keseringan gaul sama Haknyeon ya? / @ **kwon_eunchae** @ **hwiyoungyoung** gak ah, gak kenal gue sama temennya Haknyeon, lagian Jibeom mau gue ke manain?

 

**crystalbin** On point banget lu ngatain @ **xiaodong** nya. Ya, makanya karena belom kenal, kenalan dong. Udah si Jibeom buang aja, lu pacaran tapi kerjaannya berantem mulu

 

**kwon_eunchae** ^ atas gue kok malah jadi provokator sih? @ **crystalbin** lu kenapa? 

 

**crystalbin** Gue mau sekali-kali jadi setan @ **kwon_eunchae** hahahaha *ketawasetan*

 

**lovelybongvely** Kok jahat sih @ **crystalbin** gue sayang beneran nih sama Jibeom. Yah, walau emang sering berantem, tapi gue sayang banget sama Jibeom. Nyari yang kayak Jibeom itu susah tau

 

**hwiyoungyoung** ^ atas gue akhirnya ngaku kalo sayang banget sama pacarnya! Usaha kita berhasil kawan @ **crystalbin** @ **kwon_eunchae** @ **xiaodong**. Screenshot ah buat bukti kalo @ **lovelybongvely** ngelak lagi

 

**lovelybongvely** Lah, kok sialan yak kalian @ **crystalbin** @ **kwon_eunchae** @ **xiaodong** @ **hwiyoungyoung**. Padahal gue curhat beneran

 

**xiaodong** Hahahahah... Woi, @ **nyeonju**! Ngilang ke mana lu?

 

**jaekichann** @ **joooochanie** Joochan udah mau debut! Jangan lupa jatah album buat gue ya? 

 

**nyeonju** Jangan buka aib gue bisa kali @ **lovelybongvely** , mau taroh mana muka gue entar / @ **ahnseobbie** berisik aja kerjaan lu

 

**nyeonju** Gue setuju sama lu @ **lovelybongvely** , lu bener soal gak usah nanggepin, orang juga udah punya pacar itu bang Danyel, lu sama Jibeom gue doain langgeng deh / @ **hwiyoungyoung** bagi ke gue ya screenshotnya biar berlipat ganda gitu buktinya hahaha. Kerja bagus kawan @ **hwiyoungyoung** @ **crystalbin** @ **xiaodong** @ **kwon_eunchae**

 

**euiung** @ **nyeonju** emang udah gitu dari sananya, mau dibenerin kayak gimana lagi juga gak bakalan bener bang @ **ongmotiong** @ **ahnseobbie**

 

**xiaodong** ^ giliran pacarnya yang buka aib, kalo udah ancur dari awalnya yah udah gak bisa diapa-apain lagi ya

 

**nyeonju** Kok gitu sih @ **euiung**? / halah kayak bener aja lu @ **xiaodong** / @ **jaekichann** jadi tukang malak juga nih

 

**joooochanie** Ditunggu aja @ **jaekichann** , ntar gue kirim ke lu sama buat anak-anak juga

 

**euiung** Emang bener kan?

 

**jaekichann** Iya, sama kayak lu kan @ **nyeonju** , tukang malak. Hahaha... / makasih @ **joooochanie**

 

**nyeonju** @ **euiung** T.T / @ **jaekichann** diem deh

**winktoyourheart** Bang @ **godnyel** udah gak sayang lagi sama aku? T.T

 

**pockyjr** Eh, ini ada apa? Kok Jihoon nangis?

 

**ahnseobbie** Bang Danyel mau nyoba-nyoba ngerdus bang @ **pockyjr** ke temennya Haknyeon. Tuh komennya ada di atas

 

**pockyjr** Iya @ **ahnseobbie**? Bentar gue scroll ke atas dulu nyari komennya Danyel

 

**pockyjr** @ **winktoyourheart** udah jangan nangis, putusin aja @ **godnyel** kalo emang dia udah gak sayang lagi sama lu Ji, ntar gue cariin yang lebih deh dari Danyel

 

**jaehwan0527** ^ atas gue mau balas dendam kayaknya, gara-gara kemaren dikatain yandere sama @ **godnyel**

 

**ongmotiong** ^ tukang rusuh juga

 

**glorypath** Wah, si @ **godnyel** minta diapain nih? Masa baru pacaran aja udah berani ngerdus cuma gara-gara ngeliat temennya si @ **nyeonju** yang bening. Udah berani macem-macem lu sama anggota gue?

 

**woojintan** ^ atas gue juga deh kayaknya bang @ **jaehwan0527**

 

**euiung** Bang @ **jaehwang0527** @ **ongmotiong** @ **woojintan** jangan lawak deh, itu di atas ada urusan serius

 

**optimushwang** Center gak bener lu @ **godnyel** / @ **winktoyourheart** bener tuh kata @ **pockyjr** , kalo emang si Danyel udah gak sayang lagi sama lu Ji, putusin aja, ntar dicariin yang lebih segalanya dari Danyel deh

**ahnseobbie** Duh bang @ **optimushwang** sama bang @ **pockyjr** parents goals banget ya. Udah Ji @ **winktoyourheart** , gak usah nangis lagi, ikut sedih nih gue

**lovelybongvely** Duh, kok gue jadi gak enak ya sama temen lu @ **nyeonju** / umm, @ **winktoyourheart** jangan nangis ya, beneran gak enak hati nih aku, maaf ya... 

 

**ongmotiong** Yang gak nanggepin malah ngerasa gak enak trus pake minta maaf segala, yang bikin gara-gara malah gak muncul-muncul, di kamar juga gak ada nih, bang @ **ji_dddong** si Danyel ngilang ke mana?

 

**jaehwan0527** Sembunyi kayaknya bang @ **ongmotiong** , takut kali. Kesalahannya kan banyak banget dari kemaren, dari mulai ngatain yendere sampe pencitraan, sekarang malah ditambah mau coba-coba ngerdus, ya mana berani nongol dia

 

**ji_dddong** Gak tau gue ngilang ke mana si Danyel. Ada apaan sih? Gue tadi kayaknya denger ada yang nangis di kamar besar

 

**woojintan** Jihoon tuh yang nangis bang @ **ji_dddong**

 

**jaehwan0527** Jihoon yang lagi nangis bang @ **ji_dddong** , lagi ditenangin tuh sama bang Minhyun

 

**nyeonju** Bukan salah lu kali @ **lovelybongvely** / lah Jihoon nangis beneran? Tanggung jawab lu bang @ **godnyel** udah bikin Jihoon nangis

 

**lovelybongvely** Tapi beneran gak enak gue Nyeon :(

 

**xiaodong** Kok gue jadi ikut ngerasa gak enak hati juga sih

 

**crystalbin** Sama

 

**hwiyoungyoung** Iya, gue juga

 

**kwon_eunchae** Gue juga, padahal @ **lovelybongvely** gak mau nanggepin ya / ummm, itu buat temennya Haknyeon @ **winktoyourheart** jangan nangis lagi ya, ikutan sedih ini kita :'(

 

**ahnseobbie** ^ yang atas gue ini squad goals. Padahal gak ngapa-ngapain ikutan sedih semua / @ **lovelybongvely** lu gak salah kok, gak nanggepin bang Danyel juga kan tadi, udah tenang aja

 

**pockyjr** Iya, bener tuh kata @ **ahnseobbie** , @ **lovelybongvely** fokus aja sama persiapan debutnya, omong-omong selamat ya buat debutnya, sukses ya

 

**lovelybongvely** @ **ahnseobbie** iya / terima kasih sunbae-nim @ **pockyjr**

 

**jaehwan0527** Woi, @ **godnyel**! Sini lu, tanggung jawab! Itu Jihoon makin kenceng nangisnya! Jangan kabur lu!

 

**nyeonju** Bang Danyel masih belom keliatan batang idungnya? Weh, gak bener ini

 

**ongmotiong** Bang @ **ji_dddong** gue mau usul, ntar kalo si Danyel nongol, kagak usah dikasih pintu. Biarin aja tuh orang tidur di luar, mau dikeroyok sama sasaeng juga bodo amat

 

**woojintan** Sadis lu bang @ **ongmotiong** , tapi gue setuju

 

**ahnseobbie** Gue juga setuju bang @ **ji_dddong** @ **ongmotiong**

**lee_dae_hwi** Gue mau ngasih tau wankawan, gue tau di mana bang Danyel!

 

**pockyjr** Di mana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

**ongmotiong** Di mana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

**nyeonju** Di mana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

**jaehwan0527** Di mana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

**ahnseobbie** Di mana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

**woojintan** Di mana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

**ji_ddong** Di mana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

**glorypath** Di mana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Di kamar gue! Gue diusir dari kamar, trus kamar gue dikunciin dari dalam!

 

**ongmotiong** Keluar @ **godnyel**! Lu tega banget jadi orang, pacarnya nangis gak berenti-berenti itu dari tadi!

 

**pockyjr** Kang. Daniel. Keluar. Sekarang. Atau. Siap-siap. Terima. Amukan. Gue. @ **godnyel**

 

**glorypath** Keluar sekarang sebelum lider gue nyamper ke dorm lu @ **godnyel** , gue yakin lu pasti gak mau nerima amukan lider gue plus pacarnya yang lu katain yandere kemaren

 

**woojintan** Real live report guys, bang Minhyun udah bergerak keluar kamar menuju ke kamar Daehwi-Jinyoung-Sungwoon. Dari raut mukanya sih udah keliatan marahnya

 

**woojintan** Dan sekarang lagi gedor-gedor pintu, tereak-tereak nyuruh bang Danyel keluar

 

**woojintan** Bang @ **godnyel** mending keluar deh sekarang sebelom itu pintu didobrak bang Minhyun atau sebelom bang Jonghyun tiba-tiba dateng ke dorm atau sebelom Daehwi laporan sama bang Dongho. Nasib lu sekarang lagi jelek banget ini bang

 

**woojintan** Bang Danyel udah keluar dari kamar Daehwi-Jinyoung-Sungwoon, dengan keadaan dijewer kupingnya dan diseret ke kamar besar sama bang Minhyun

 

**woojintan** Jihoon masih nangis btw, udah gak nangis kejer tapi sesenggukan

 

**woojintan** Live report nunggu bentar ya guys, pintu kamar besar dikunci bang Minhyun dari dalam, gue mau nguping dulu yak

 

**nyeonju** @ **woojintan** jangan lupa reportasenya ntar kalo udah kelar lu ngupingnya yak

 

**nyeonju** Bang @ **pockyjr** pacarnya ngeri ya kalo ngamuk gue kira yang paling nakutin tuh bang Dongho

 

**glorypath** Jangan ketipu sama tampangnya Minhyun Nyeon

 

**pockyjr** ^ ngaca plis

 

**woojintan** Gue balik dengan live report guys. Bang Danyel udah minta maaf sama Jihoon karena udah bikin Jihoon nangis. Bang Danyel —ngakunya sih— gak ada niatan buat ngerdus. Itu tadi minta kenalan sama temennya Haknyeon buat dikenalin sama Jihoon, biar temen artis yang seumuran sama Jihoon tambah banyak, gak cuma sekitaran anak broduce atau temen agensinya Jihoon atau temen satu sekolahnya Jihoon doang

 

**nyeonju** Lah kalo emang mau dikenalin sama Jihoon kan gak perlu pake nyebut temen gue bening segala, tinggal ngomong aja mau dikenalin buat Jihoon. Temen gue jadi gak enak itu jadinya, gue gak enak juga sama pacarnya temen gue kalo misalnya ada salah paham kayak kasusnya bang Danyel sama Jihoon @ **woojintan**

 

**woojintan** Itu cuma hasil gue nguping kali Nyeon @ **nyeonju**

 

**woojintan** Kamar besar masih belom dibuka guys, gue balik nguping lagi yak

 

**euiung** Bang @ **woojintan** hebat ya, bisa nguping sambil report via teks, bang @ **ahnseobbie** pasti lu bangga banget ya jadi pacarnya

 

**ahnseobbie** Diem deh @ **euiung** , gak usah bawa-bawa si gingsul itu bisa? Dari tadi gue nyepam komen di sini, gak disapa sama sekali, jengkel gue

 

**euiung** Kenapa gak nyapa duluan sih @ **ahnseobbie**? 

 

**ahnseobbie** Males, ktalk gue yang semalem kagak dibales @ **euiung**

 

**nyeonju** ^ atas gue ngambek sama pacarnya

 

**lovelybongvely** @ **ahnseobbie** gue tau gimana rasanya, udah nyempet-nyempetin ngasih kabar, cuma dibaca doang gak dibales. Pas ditanya jawabnya cuma 'kita kan satu dorm, ntar juga ketemu, ngapain juga aku bales ktalk' padahal gue ngirim pesannya pas dia lagi pulang ke Busan, kan nyebelin tuh

 

**nyeonju** ^ atas gue curhat kawan-kawan @ **xiaodong** @ **crystalbin** @ **kwon_eunchae** @ **hwiyoungyoung** / @ **joooochanie** minta tolong sampein ke Jibeom, kalo misalnya Jaehyun ngirim pesan dibales ya, jangan cuma dibaca aja. Kasihan itu Jaehyun kalo pesannya gak dibales, ntar ngegalau mulu

 

**ahnseobbie** Kok kita bisa samaan sih @ **lovelybongvely**? Perlu diapain itu pacar yang kayak gitu ya? Bang @ **pockyjr** minta saran dong biar bisa awet hubungannya, kita musti gimana kalo pacarnya aja kayak gitu

 

**glorypath** Salah itu kalo minta saran sama Jonghyun, Jonghyun sama Minhyun itu tipe-tipe hubungan yang bikin orang lain muntah ngeliatinnya. Dari pas Minhyun keterima di Pledis, trus mulai pedekate, sampe pacaran selama ini, masih bikin orang lain muntah, gue aja yang temenan sama mereka lama aja bingung mikirin kapan mereka berantemnya. Minhyun itu tipe pacar yang —bisa dibilang— posesif tapi selalu aja nurutin apa yang Jonghyun minta, bingung gak tuh? Mereka mah gak tau waktu sama tempat kalo mau pacaran, lagi live broadcast aja masih sempet-sempetnya flirting, Jonghyun minta reaksi nyarinya Minhyun pasti langsung diturutin, jujur aja kemaren gue kasihan sama Jonghyun yang minta reaksi ke Dongho waktu pas VLive, biasa diturutin sama Minhyun gitu, sekalinya minta reaksi ke Dongho jawabannya gak sesuai ekspektasi. Udah kalo mau minta saran jangan sama Jonghyun deh @ **ahnseobbie** @ **lovelybongvely**. Percuma

 

**jaehwan0527** Berantemnya di kamar kali bang @ **glorypath** *naikturuninalis*

 

**glorypath** Weh, bisa jadi tuh @ **jaewhan0527** *naikturuninalis*

 

**pockyjr** Maknae gila lu @ **glorypath** / gak usah ikut-ikutan deh @ **jaehwan0527** /udah jangan dengerin itu si Minki ngomong apa @ **ahnseobbie** @ **lovelybongvely,** kali aja pacarnya emang lagi sibuk sampe gak bales ktalk

 

**nyeonju** Kalo pacarnya Hyungseob sih wajar bang @ **pockyjr** lagi sibuk, tapi pacarnya Jaehyun itu setim lho bang, sedorm juga. Kalo sibuk pasti ya Jaehyunnya juga sibuk bang

 

**pockyjr** Setim ya? Sama kayak gue ma Minhyunnie ya? Tapi Minhyunnie pasti selalu bales pesan sih walau telat. Coba sekali-kali ngambek gitu

 

**ahnseobbie** Enak ya itu yang pacarnya setim, gue udah ngambek bang @ **pockyjr** , tapi tetep aja gak digagas guenya bang

 

**joooochanie** Siap @ **nyeonju**! Nanti gue sampein ke googoo2 kalo googoo1 ngirim pesan musti dibales

 

**nyeonju** Sekali-kali ngambek? Buat Hyungseob-Woojin mungkin bisa kali, tapi Jaehyun-Jibeom? Huahaha... yang ada tiap hari @ **lovelybongvely** berantem sama pacarnya bang @ **pockyjr** , gue aja yang temennya bingung sama hubungan mereka, pacaran tapi sering banget berantem / @ **joooochanie** sip

 

**joooochanie** Lah apalagi gue @ **nyeonju**? Gue aja yang temenan plus setim sama Jaehyun-Jibeom aja bingung. Dikit-dikit berantem, abis itu diem-dieman, abis itu baikan, mesra lagi. Untung gak sekamar itu mereka berdua, kalo iya, kamar kita pasti udah kayak medan perang

 

**glorypath** Udah dikasih tau juga, percuma minta saran sama Jonghyun

 

**ongmotiong** ^ Lagi sesi curhat bareng Mamah Jonghyun. Ngakak dulu ah... 

 

**glorypath** Ini yang live report mana yak? Kok belom ada kabar lagi? Gue mau tau lanjutannya woi @ **woojintan**! Itu nasib anggota gue gimana? Btw, @ **woojintan** itu si @ **ahnseobbie** kangen loh

 

**ahnseobbie** Bang Minki @ **glorypath** jangan ditag! Tambah nyebelin nanti orangnya

 

**woojintan** Sabar napa bang @ **glorypath** , ini gue masih nguping, nangis lagi itu Jihoon / @ **ahnseobbie** diem bentar deh, yang, lagi rame ini di dorm

 

**ahnseobbie** Tuh, kan, bener bang @ **glorypath** , makin nyebelin kan orangnya. Hmp!

 

**glorypath** Tapi dipanggil 'yang' itu @ **ahnseobbie**

 

**woojintan** Live report balik, guys! Ralat! Yang nangis bekalangan tadi bukan Jihoon tapi bang Danyel, gara-garanya kena geplak bang Minhyun terus, soalnya dari tadi cuma ngomong maaf maaf mulu, tapi gak ada tindakan buat nenangin Jihoon, jadinya kena geplak bang Minhyun (sepertinya bang Minhyun juga balas dendam sama insiden komen yandere sama pencitraan kemaren deh) sama ditakut-takutin mau diajak ke rumah hantu trus ditinggal sendirian

 

**glorypath** Danyel? Takut sama hantu? Masa? Dengan badan sebesar itu? Yang ini baru namanya pencitraan. Duh, ngakak dulu gue

 

**godnyel** Ngakak terus aja bang @ **glorypath** gak inget kemaren pas ditakut-takutin hantu pas diproduce? Takut juga kan

 

**ongmotiong** Heh, udah kelar lu nangisnya @ **godnyel**?

 

**godnyel** Udah bang @ **ongmotiong**

 

**pockyjr** Jihoon?

 

**godnyel** Jihoon lagi tidur bang @ **pockyjr**

 

**optimushwang** Kecapekan nangis makanya tidur sekarang. Lu kalo berulah sekali lagi awas aja ya @ **godnyel**! Gue tinggal di rumah hantu beneran lu / @ **pockyjr** jangan maen game mulu bisa? Jaga kesehatan ya, gak mau liat kamu sakit. Apalagi syuting night goblin musti melek semaleman kan

 

**jaehwan0527** ^ Tetep aja ya, perhatiannya sama kesayangannya itu bikin...

 

**glorypath** ^ bikin mau muntah

 

**jaehwan0527** Huahahahaha...

 

**woojintan** ^ tukang rusuhnya ganti

 

**godnyel** Iya bang @ **optimushwang** , gak lagi-lagi bang

 

**nyeonju** Beneran loh bang @ **godnyel** , awas aja sampe bikin temen gue nangis lagi. Minta maaf juga lu bang sama temen gue @ **lovelybongvely** , dari tadi ngegalau mulu dia gara-gara komen lu yang bikin Jihoon nangis

 

**godnyel** Buat temennya Haknyeon @ **lovelybongvely** maaf ya, sumpah gue gak ada maksud buat ngegombalin kok, cuma minta kenalan buat dikenalin sama pacar gue, sekali lagi maaf ya

 

**lovelybongvely** Iya bang @ **godnyel** gapapa, dimaafin kok. Tenang aja, salam buat pacarnya ya bang. Boleh kok nanti pacarnya dikenalin ke aku, biar aku juga tambah temennya

 

**jaehwan0527** ^ itu temennya Haknyeon beneran lovely se-lovely namanya ya

**nyeonju** Bang @ **jaehwan0527** Jaehyun emang lovely bang, beneran. Tapi jangan naksir lho bang / aku gak ngerdus lho @ **euiung** cuma ngomong yang sebenernya

 

**nyeonju** Btw Jihoon sekolahnya di SOPA @ **lovelybongvely** , anggota tim lu ada yang anak SOPA kan kalo gak salah?

 

**lovelybongvely** Iya @ **nyeonju**? Coba ntar gue tanya sama Donghyun, kali aja kenal / makasih bang @ **jaehwan0527**

 

**xiaodong** Eh, udah kelar aja nih? Ketinggalan gue, scroll atas dulu ah biar tau gimana akhirnya

 

**hwiyoungyoung** ^ atas gue kok gak rela dramanya kelar? Kasihan itu hubungan orang @ **xiaodong** / udah kelar tuh @ **lovelybongvely** , udah gak usah ngegalau lagi. Btw selamat buat debutnya ya @ **lovelybongvely**! Ditunggu album plus tanda tangannya ya!

 

**crystalbin** Btw selamat buat debutnya ya @ **lovelybongvely**! Ditunggu album plus tanda tangannya ya! (2)

 

**kwon_eunchae** Btw selamat buat debutnya ya @ **lovelybongvely**! Ditunggu album plus tanda tangannya ya! (3)

 

**xiadong** Btw selamat buat debutnya ya @ **lovelybongvely**! Ditunggu album plus tanda tangannya ya! (4)

 

**xiadong** Bukan gak rela @ **hwiyoungyoung** , gue ketinggalan

 

**nyeonju** Btw selamat sekali lagi buat debutnya ya @ **lovelybongvely**! Ditunggu album plus tanda tangannya ya! (5)

 

**lovelybongvely** Tukang palak kalian semua @ **hwiyoungyoung** @ **crystalbin** @ **kwon_eunchae** @ **xiaodong** @ **nyeonju**! Salah gue apa sampe punya temen kayak kalian?!

 

**nyeonju** Udah terima nasib aja @ **lovelybongvely**. Selamat buat debutnya!

 

.

 

끝

**Author's Note:**

> Another SNS fic dari saya ( halah, bilang aja males bikin narasi) {diem bisa?}
> 
> Lagi-lagi ceritanya written by itself, jadi mohon maaf kalau sedikit aneh (aneh banget ini) {diem!}
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.
> 
> Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, memberi kudos dan komentar "VoldemortHwang : He Who Must Not Be Named"
> 
> *deepbow*


End file.
